Wild Horses
by thenewtrend
Summary: He never loved her, he loved the idea of her. His heart belonged somewhere else. Inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's Wild Horses. R&R welcome!


Synopsis: He never loved her; he loved the idea of her. His heart belonged somewhere else. Inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's _Wild Horses_

A/N: After watching the movie countless times, I thought that Isolde was too childish for Tristan. So, to make up for that, I decided to write in a new female lead. I know that some events are not exactly the same as in the movie, but I had to tweak the events to fit the story. ENJOY! (: R&R please and thank you!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Lilith. Other than that, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Run Lilith! Run as far and as fast you can before they find you!" <em>

Those were the last words Lilith could remember before fleeing the British Isles. She remembered the screaming that echoed within her village, the smell of burning homes, and the stench of every Irish warrior there to take women and children back to Ireland to be made into slaves.

Lilith never ran far enough and the Irish found her hiding underneath tree roots when she was only 9 years old. When she arrived with the loads of women and children all she could do was stare at her surroundings. She knew that this was going to be her new home, the place where she would live and die. It was her fate and she accepted it.

"Who is this Father?"

Lilith remembered that day clearly; the day she was chosen to be a ladies maid to King Donnchadh's daughter. Those were happier times Lilith reminisced, not for her but for Princess Isolde and the King, for the Queen was alive then.

"Isolde," the Queen placed a gentle hand on her daughters should her and brushed away her soft golden locks. "Lilith is here to be your maid, to do whatever it is that you wish. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother."

_Whatever it is that you wish_.

Lilith knew what that meant. Unless she wanted to die, she was under the control of this young girl's every whim, no matter how ridiculous.

It was settled then, Lilith was to live within the walls of the Irish castle and follow Princess Isolde where ever she went. Lilith was happy about one thing, she was allowed time for herself every night after the princess had been put to bed. Lilith loved this time of the night. She would disappear into the dead of night and find herself staring at the ocean before her. During the day, while she trod behind Isolde, she can see Britannia off in the distance. Oh how her heart longed to go home. It was pure chance that she found the small stone hut by the shore. _This, this place would be her Britannia. _

As time passed, Lilith settled into her life as a ladies maid. Isolde became a sister to her, or at least Lilith liked to believe so. Before the Queen died, the two young girls played with one another, with no class division at all. They lived as two young normal girls playing in the wild flower fields or down by the shore.

However, after the Queen died, life began to change. King Donnchadh was no longer the kind and gentle rule he had once been. He was consumed with taking Britannia and capturing more slaves. He began ignoring his fatherly duties and ruled all, even his own daughter, as a King. Isolde hated this. She wanted life to go back to the way it was.

As Isolde grew, so did her passion in trying to get her father to notice her again, to love her again, and to be what he once was. Lilith knew that this would not happen. King Donnchadh has closed his heart and locked it shut. He already killed most of the slaves with in the castle for no reason at all.

Isolde's willfulness often resulted in Lilith's punishments. As a loyal ladies maid, Lilith often took the blame for anything that Isolde did. Her punishments were often lashings by the King or anyone he deemed needed to punish her. Over the course of ten years, Lilith's scars left ridges along her back. She could easily have fought against it and run, but that would have resulted in death. There was no way that she would let the Irish be the death of her.

Lilith was now nineteen years old. She rested in the comfort of her own stone hut for a few hours of the night. She tended to her new lashings; the result of being unable to stop Isolde from running away from the castle again. "Of all the things I do for this girl," Lilith whispered to herself and winced at the salted pieces of cloth on her skin.

Outside Lilith could hear the wild horses nickering and running along the sand. She put her cream colored dress back on and ventured outside the hut to watch them. Watching them made her long Britannia and her father. She still remembered how to ride a horse, how to hold a bow and how to hunt. She was the eldest of five children and the only survivor of that fateful night.

"Dear wild horses," she whispered into the night. "How I long to be like you."


End file.
